


Call Me A Fool, Because I’m A Fool For Loving You

by blaxkprism



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crushes, F/M, It's been so long since I've been in the IZ fandom, Let alone write anything for this fandom, M/M, Oblivious Dib, One-Sided Attraction, People actually Like Dib?, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Crush, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, please, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaxkprism/pseuds/blaxkprism
Summary: Falling in love with a crazed Dib Membrane should be a death sentence in itself.Three separate perspectives on what it's like to be head over heel for the young paranormal investigator.
Relationships: Dib Membrane/Torque Smackey (Invader Zim), Dib/Gretchen (Invader Zim), Dib/Torque (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	1. Torque Smackey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched the Invader Zim movie, and it was everything I dreamed of. It re-sparked my love for the series, and I've been having fanfic ideas plaguing my mind ever since. 
> 
> To get it out of the way, I'm a big fan of ZaDr, but I'm also a multi-shipper. I like playing around with other pairings, and I love the thought of other humans secretly having a crush on Dib. He's my favorite, with Zim close behind.

If someone were to ask Torque Smackey what his thoughts were on Dib Membrane, he would simply stare at them with a stony facial expression and shrug.

He would then reply in a casual tone, "He's weird."

Of course, the normal response to his answer would be rapid head nods in agreeance and a couple of ridiculing words – _crazy_ and _mentally ill_ \- thrown around in mocking laughter.

While this event occurred, Torque would remain quiet and continue munching on his lunch, the emotionless expression on his face giving nothing away that may contradict the students' harsh words.

However, if someone were to hire a Psychic to examine Toque's brain, they would find that he had a lot to more to say on the future heir to Membrane Labs.

Yes.

Dib Membrane is weird.

Not only is he weird, but he's obsessive.

Along with that quality, Membrane is compulsive, manipulative, paranoid, selfish, and arrogant.

This was proven to Torque after he found out Dib had lied to him about Zim calling him a _dookie-head_ and a _limp-noodle boy_ so that Torque would unleash his repressed rage on the foreign green kid.

Torque remembers being rather hurt learning of Dib's deceitfulness.

Sure.

Torque already didn't like the weird small green kid.

The kid had burnt his limited edition signed baseball bat back in elementary school during show-and-tell with his self-proclaimed flame gun that he produced from the high-tech backup he always keeps on.

Not only did the kid never apologize, but he shrugged at Torque's breakdown and sung a merrily tune as he went back to his assigned seat.

Torque would never forgive him.

Nonetheless, Torque did not like being manipulated or being seen as a bully.

Torque knows he has the reputation of being an athletically absent-minded jock, and he would prefer not to feed into the stereotype too much.

He thought Dib would be understanding of such a thing, but alas, this was not the case.

Also, Dib Membrane is antisocial.

He doesn't have friends and spends most of his time at school sitting by his lonesome self in a corner somewhere.

Torque has caught him plenty of times, spending his time alone on the benches during gym or skipping random classes.

Torque remembers one time he was coming late to school from an earlier dentist appointment and seeing Dib outside by the school gates. Instead of being inside the school prison, he was sitting down reading a book on _Mythical Beasts & Creatures: Dragons, Fairies, Sea Trolls, and Vampires are Real! _

He's positive that the only social interactions that Dib has with anyone are his gothic little sister – _Maz(?)_ and Zim.

With all of these flaws about Dib's character, it's to no surprise why the rest of his classmates and the city view him as crazy.

Yet.

Despite these flaws, Dib is the most confident, courageous, and non-conformist kid that Toque has ever known.

One would imagine that after being the laughing stock of the town for many years that Dib would have stopped in his endeavors to prove the existence of fictional creatures.

That Dib, the infamous son of the world's most renowned scientist, would have learned that being an eccentric wasn't a good thing. 

That Dib would have realized his erratic behaviors would only hurt his future.

That Dib would have conformed to socially acceptable conventions and followed his father's footsteps by focusing on Real Science by now.

However, this was not the case.

Despite the numerous times Dib got bullied and ostracized, he never stopped trying to prove the existence of the paranormal and trying to expose their sickly classmate as some kind of alien troll or something.

He never let people's comment keep him down or stop him from pursuing his passion.

Yeah.

He would sulk after being booed during his presentations in class on _The True Whereabouts of The Lock-Ness Monster_ , but he would quickly jump back to his usual self, ranting and raving about theories on cryptids.

In that regard, Torque couldn't help but think Dib was stupid.

Very stupid.

But, also cool.

_Inspirational,_ even.

Torque could never imagine himself having the level of self-confidence and self-assurance that Dib has in himself.

If he – Torque – were in the elder Membrane child's shoe, he would have succumbed to peer pressure and societal scrutiny by now if he did less than 1/10 of the things Dib has committed over his life so far.

Maybe that type of confidence comes with being a rich kid?

Who knows?

Also, and Torque would take this _tiny_ bit of information to the grave, Dib had the most _beautiful_ eyes that Torque has ever seen.

His eyes were a magnificent shade of amber that when the reflective light from the sun casts off from his iris, they appeared to be a near translucent, golden color.

Hey.

Torque wasn't as dumb as people assumed.

He paid attention to some of his classes and passed with an average C.

But yes, Dibs eyes were gorgeous.

Also, his eyelashes were long and luscious.

At first, Torque assumed that Dib curled his lashes. Dib was a guy that naturally didn't approve or conform to most of the societal standards, so it wouldn't be surprising if he used make-up or groomed himself. 

But after witnessing his lack of self-care somedays, Dib running late into their shared classes of Gym and Biology, clothes disarray and smelling like burnt rubber; Torque realized it was natural.

However, in the look's department, Dib was… 

Decent.

To fashion magazine and social media beauty guru's standard, Dib was not the most attractive male.

Dib was tall.

Like _really_ tall.

The average height for most of the boys in the 8th grade is 60 inches, while Dib was already a whopping 67 inches.

Heck.

He was taller than Torque by a whole 4.5 inches, and Torque was considered slightly above average for his height.

If he didn't already stand out to people because of his reputation than he for sure stuck out like a sore thumb now with his recent growth spurt.

He hovered over the entire student body like a giraffe.

Another fact, not only was he tall, but he was skinny.

Perhaps, if the elder Membrane child would take up sports and work out more, his body would fill out more, and his newly achieved height would look good on him.

Instead, Dib was the perfect example of the awkwardness that affected some kids during puberty.

He was tall, skinny, large-glasses, unhinged, and walked around with a hunch, which might have to do with his massive head.

At least, he finally grew into it because of his growth spurt.

Despite this, Torque couldn't help but think that once Dib got past the awkward stage of puberty and grew into himself more, he would finally be considered "okay" by societal beauty norms.

For now, Torque would have to say he's Ugly-cute.

Right now, Torque thought he was ugly-cute as Dib prattled on about some scheme the foreign kid came up with – involving mind-controlled rats of all things – he stopped this past weekend.

"So, anyway," Dib rambled, waving the scalpel dissection tool in his left hand. There were bits of flesh and hair sticking to it from Dib's probing, but he didn't seem to care or mind. "Zim was like, ' _Insolent fool-boy_! Do you honestly think your pitiful human technology can interrupt the brainwave frequencies controlling my rodent army?' And then I was like, 'You're not going to get away with this **Zim**! Afterward, I-'"

For class today, they're learning basic anatomy. However, the students were supposed to be dissecting frogs today, but the truck that was delivering them got into an accident on the highway.

It was a horrific, slimy, and wet scene; a distraught news anchor reported covered in what appeared to be mucus.

So, the school made a quick decision to dissect and order roadkill instead.

The animal he and Dib were assigned was a possum.

The science teacher had quickly learned that when it came to team or group assignments, no one would pair up with Dib, even after threats of cruel and unusual punishment.

Torque was designated at Dib's partner for the remaining course of the semester when the professor realized that Torque was the only kid that tolerated him to a certain extent.

Torque was okay with this arrangement because he knew that being partners with Dib was an automatic A.

Yes, the Membrane kid was nutty and disturbed at times, but he was smart.

He had to be considering his father was a famous inventor.

Torque would put up with any of Dib's loony babble's if it meant he passed the class.

It was a win case scenario for him, regardless of the pitiful looks classmates shot him.

However, these were one of the times; Torque had trouble tolerating Dib's chatter.

This is another thing that Torque didn't like about the short foreign kid that came to their school in 5th grade.

Ever since his appearance, he was _all_ Dib talked about.

Whenever Dib would talk to some unsuspecting fool that didn't realize who he was at first, he would go off into rants about humanity's ignorance and randomly bring up their sick classmate – _Zim_.

Dib could never go a day without mentioning him.

Torque had a feeling that Dib's world revolved around Zim, even though he claimed to hate him with a passion.

Seriously, who prattles on so much and for an extensive amount of time about someone they hate?

If anything, a person would want to avoid all discussions of the other person and their sheer presence.

But Dib would willingly seek out Zim's attention every day, and vice versa.

Dib would claim that the reason was that Zim's an alien from a highly-advanced species that was hell-bent on taking over their planet. However, if Zim was hypothetically an alien from a superior race, wouldn't he have taken over the Earth by now?

Just goes to show how delusional Dib was.

It annoyed Torque how much Dib obsessed over Zim.

Torque couldn't understand what Dib found so fascinating about the weird kid.

Torque wasn't jealous.

Oh no.

Fuck that noise.

It's merely the fact that before Zim, Torque could remember a time back in elementary school where Dib would seek Torque out and talk his ears off for the rest of recess.

Where Dib was desperate for any social interaction, and he would choose Torque to spend his time with for the day.

Sure, the interactions between the two of them may have been one-sided. Dib would yap his ears off on the side-lines, while Torque played four-square with their classmate, but it was nice.

It made Torque feel… Wanted.

Torque had never felt that way about anyone.

Despite the numerous girlfriends and occasional boyfriends, Torque has had thus far in junior high; he's never felt that his presence meant anything to them.

He felt he was simply another handsome face to them.

Torque didn't get that impression from Dib.

Back before Z-Day, Dib would approach Torque and politely ask Torque about his day.

Torque was a boy of few words and would mumble 'fine' to him. Dib would take this response as permission to continue and explain to him his theory about his next-door neighbor secretly being a werewolf.

There had been times when Dib would approach Torque and give him some of his lunch during his long-winded talks.

In retrospect, the reason for Dib's actions might be because he was lonely, and Dib felt that he needed to give Torque something for tolerating him, but Torque didn't mind.

Before, no one had willingly shared their homemade lunch with him.

Also, Dib was the only kid not afraid of him.

Torque knew that while the other kids respected him, some were scared of him due to his temper.

Torque had broken a locker in half after a random pass buyer had spilled their drink on him by accident in the halls.

He was going to anger management counseling now for the incident, once a week.

If he didn't go, the principal informed him that he would lose his position as the school's quarterback.

There was no way that Torque, his coach, and his fathers were going to let that happen.

Due to this incident, many of Torque's peers would hesitate or keep their distance from him out of sheer fear he would unleash hell upon them.

This development made Torque feel awful and worse about himself.

Even his close-knit friends and teammates didn't interact with him the same.

They all would have their guard up when he came around.

Everyone viewed him differently.

All of them. 

Except for Dib.

Dib treated Torque the same as usual and didn't view him as if he were a bomb about to be set off.

He didn't listen to the gossip around him and never brought up the infamous incident near him.

In retrospect, the reason for Dib's laid-back attitude is most likely due to the fact he's infamously gossiped about by everyone. 

Nonetheless, Torque appreciated this character trait of his.

It made him feel like less of a freak.

As Dib continued his story about Zim's attempt at world domination - apparently Dib used a stuffed pig toy to jam Zim's mind-controlling machine - Torque noticed that strands of his hair were coming undone from his natural scythe hairstyle.

Some of them are falling from down and clinging to the side of his face.

Dib didn't look unhinged for once.

Instead, he appeared normal.

At this moment, this is where Torque could imagine the fine young man Dib would grow up to be when they're much older.

He would most likely still be a huge dork and dress in dark clothing, but physical appearance-wise, he would be fine.

Instead of being **_ugly-cute_** , he would be **_cute_**.

_Pretty_ , maybe a better fitting word.

Yes _._

Dib would be a pretty, tallboy.

Torque feels his stomach twist into knots at this thought.

His hand twitches at his side as he fights the desire to reach out and put the raven strands back into place.

If Torque were to commit such an act, not only would it shock Dib and the rest of his classmates, but it would cost him his reputation.

Torque is not as brave as Dib, and he, for one, cares about what others think about him.

Instead, Torque decides to point out that there are 5 minutes left of class and that they should probably turn in their assignment before the bell rings.

"Hey," Torque states in a gruff voice.

Dib pauses in the victory reenactment of his battle with Zim, one foot on the table, and one arm posed in the air like a superhero.

He looks at Torque with a puzzled face, having been thrown off in his story-telling by his voice.

"Wha-?" He responded.

Torque points a finger down at the long-forgotten finished assignment sitting on the table.

"The bell is about to ring." He voices. "You should turn our assignment in."

Dib blushes in embarrassment, realizing he got lost in his narration.

He swings his head back and forth, noticing the stares of his other classmates.

They all shake their heads and whisper weirdo under their breaths.

Dib's mood dampens at this, but he shrugs the comments off, before sitting back down.

"Sorry, about that Torque." Dib apologizes bashfully.

He begins to clean the lab area and collecting the dissection samples in their labeled container.

"I get caught up at times. It's just that Zim gets to me, you know? Especially considering that everyone ignores that we have an obvious alien roaming around us doing god knows what! It's irritating to be the savior of Earth and get no recognition for the hard work I do. It's bullshit. But no one said a hero's job was ever easy. Actually-"

Torque once again tunes Dib out.

Instead, he decides to pay close attention to the remaining red hue that clings to Dib's pierced ears.

They're barbells.

He wants to ask him did they hurt when they were put in.

He also wants to tug on his ears lightly to see if they could turn even redder.

Shit.

_Why did you have to develop a crush on the crazy one?_

The bell rings, and students immediately begin to file-out one after the other.

All of them make sure to stay clear of their table.

As Dib collects their class material, he stops mid-ramble and stares at Torque with an unreadable expression on his face.

Torque was never one to squirm from being starred at, but he is bothered a little by Dib's intense stare.

He suspects Dib is going to say something and waits for the boy's next words.

At that moment, Dib tilts his head, and a small smile tugs at the edges of his lips.

Torque's eyes widen at this display.

"You're a really great listener, Torque," Dib replied cheerfully, showcasing his purely white teeth.

Torque's heart skips a beat at the smile Dib casually throws his way.

Dib then turns his back to him, and Torque watches as his trench coat switches back and forth with his every step.

Torque is unable to stop his eyes from following the ends of his coat's movement.

He is _mesmerized_. 

These were the times that Torque wished that he wasn't a man of few words.

These were the times that Torque wished he wasn't so afraid of other people's reactions.

These were the times that Torque wished he could tell Dib that he secretly admired him.

That he loved him.

However, as Dib dropped off their test results and samples on the teacher's desk before running off to his next period, long-limbs and all, Torque knew it would never be.

Because Torque was the school's star quarterback.

And Dib was the city's local nutjob.

An obsessive freak.

A disappointment to his father's name.

It would never happen.

Torque ignored the painful tug in his chest.

Instead, he grabbed his bag and headed off to his next course.

Love is stupid, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reason for liking this ship because I found it interesting that out of all the students, Torque - your stereotypical jock-type bully - is the only one that appears to tolerate and not be bothered by Dib. He never pushes or offends him. In Dark Harvest, he lets Dib drag him everywhere with no problems. Also, in the episode, Rise of the Zitboy, Dib begs for Torque to snap out of it when he ends up hypnotized.
> 
> I like to think that they're close acquaintances at best.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not the best when it comes to editing, so please leave feedback


	2. Gretchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Valentine's Day was last week, but whatever. Here is the second chapter. I hope it lives to everyone's expectations and they enjoy it!

Okay.

This is it.

Today's the day.

There's no holding back now.

No regrets.

Gretchen has rehearsed this scenario multiple times in her head for as long as she can remember, ever since she was a little girl.

But for the first time in her life, she will be taking action instead of sitting on the sidelines.

Sure.

One can argue that she has taken matters into her own and been direct in her previous approaches, but for this special of a case, she's come to the conclusion she has to voice her intentions.

She will be bold and forward with her advances instead of being shy and modest.

To mentally prepare herself for this moment, she's taken every brief period she has had alone to practice.

She's rehearsed her lines in front of her bedroom mirror, in the shower, in the gym locker room, and in the backstage closet in the school's theatre room.

This time around, she will not **_fail_**.

Gretchen's arms tighten around the heart-shaped steak clutched to her chest as she becomes filled with a new sort of determination.

Her right leg begins to jiggle up and down as she becomes filled with anxiousness.

God.

She hopes he comes in time.

She didn't spend the last few weeks secretly hiding in the dark crevices of the hallway to watch his locker pattern for nothing.

She made sure to time and logged every trip he made to his locker in between classes to figure out the perfect opportunity to give him her Valentine's gift and ask him out.

The perfect time she found out was 12:55, five minutes before the bell signaled the end of lunchtime.

He would be alone in the halls, grabbing the materials he needed for his next classes early to avoid everyone.

It took him 2 minutes and 15 seconds to grab everything.

During that time, she will swoop in behind him and finally confess to him the true extent of her affection for him.

Never has there been a day where Gretchen hasn't mentally kicked herself for chickening-out last minute the last few Valentine's when graced with the opportunity to ask him out.

Is asking your crush out on Valentine's Day, cliché?

Yes.

But Gretchen couldn't help it.

A new level of confidence would surge inside of her and light her stomach a flame in purpose around the lovesick holiday.

Usually, during the school year, Gretchen was over racked with nerves that would shake and rattle her to her very core, and she would fumble her words.

However, this wouldn't happen around the romantic holiday

Probably it's because Valentine's Day is that "time" of the year, people say?

Who knows?

Also, who is the crush she's so desperately trying to ask, one may wonder.

Well.

One, Dib Membrane, of course.

Yes.

 _That_ Dib Membrane.

The Dib Membrane that's the son of the legendary renowned scientist, Professor Membrane.

The Dib Membrane that's a shame to his father's legacy because of his pursuits in the paranormal.

The Dib Membrane that's been locked up in the Crazy House for Boys, twice, for his mad and disturbed behavior.

Yes.

Gretchen has a crush on _that_ Dib Membrane.

Is she crazy for setting her eyes on him?

Maybe.

But Gretchen has been accepted her affection for the paranormal teen ever since she first laid her eyes on him in second grade.

When he came in rushing late to class as if death itself was chasing after his heels. She couldn't tear her pupils away from the boy that so rudely interrupted their teacher's introduction.

Gretchen can't help but bite her bottom lips, revealing her braces and overbite, as she inwardly swoons at recalling the day Dib Membrane crashed into her life.

He stood out from amongst the other children with his unruly and gravity-defying hair and fierce amber eyes. The trench coat that he was wearing was a few sizes too big for him. In his left hand, he clutched a video camera as if it held all the answers to the world's mysteries.

He had a challenging look on his face as he glared at the teacher that was questioning why he was late and where were his parents or guardians.

In the most indifferent voice he could muster for such a young age, he replied, "Sorry. I was busy trying to record an injured Griffin that landed in our backyard this morning, but it disappeared before I could grab my camera."

The look on the instructor's face was indiscernible, and the classroom was silent for a moment at the confession, before the room erupted in taunts and laughter.

However, while the room filled with the children's gibes, Dib's stubbornness, and the teacher's frustrations, Gretchen felt as if the floor was snatched right from under her.

As she watched Dib jeer back at their classmates for being close-minded and pout at already being punished for causing a disturbance in the classroom, she could feel her heart hammer quickly in her chest.

The expression Dib had on his face was something that she's only seen on actors in the films her mother watches.

His face was fiery and intense as he shouted that one day they would all know the truth.

His lively appearance radiated vibrantly amongst the dull and dead faces of their classmates.

She was entranced.

Dib was not like the rest of society.

He was a weed in a field of roses.

He didn't run with the crowd.

Instead, he chooses to fly with the stars

Sometimes, it felt as if he didn't belong in their world.

How could he not gain her attention?

It didn't help he had defended her back in elementary when a group of boys was picking on her.

The incident occurred when their teacher had to step out of class and call a student's parent. The said student was running a fever of 99 degrees and was spreading their icky germs all over the classroom their teacher complained.

The said student was under quarantined in the back of the classroom until their parents came to pick them up.

During that time, Gretchen had been busy drawing a picture of her parents and the nice young man that would appear in her room at night sometimes. The man would tell her stories about how life used to be before humanity almost nuked their whole existence.

He would tell her lots of interesting things about how Holidays were more family and friend-oriented and describe places she's never heard of, like Florida and Greenland.

Gretchen stopped seeing him as she grew older, so she assumes he was simply a figment of her imagination, and she grew out of her imaginary friend stage.

However, when she was in the middle of adding the finishing touches to her drawing, she felt a balled-up piece of paper covered in saliva hit her cheek.

Gretchen was horrified and disgusted, wiping her cheek in mortification and fury.

Behind her, she could hear a few light laughs at her humiliation.

Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she turned her head to find out the identities of her assailants.

It was the three boys that were always picking on her – Rob, Chunk, and Carl.

The three of them were snickering to themselves and holding up sheets of aluminum to their mouths to mock her orthodontic headgear.

It's not Gretchen's fault that her mouth required a lot of dental work.

Blame her family's terrible dental genetics.

"Hey Gretchen," Chunk teased. "Does your braces detect anything with that large of a plate?"

The others laughed along with their leader and continued to toss things at her. They jibed that her braces were picking up everything in her surroundings because of how big they were.

Before Gretchen could yell at the boys and call for their teacher's name, she witnessed all three boys get covered in blue paint.

Gretchen stared in shock, while the boys shrieked in confusion and humiliation.

The paint covered them from head to toe and clung to them as if it were a second layer of skin.

Rob was the first to recover from the incident, while the others whined and moaned.

"What the heck?!" He screamed.

At that moment, Rob turned around and saw Dib standing behind them.

On the top of his head sat over-sized googles and in his hand was an empty bucket of paint and a vacant expression.

"Oh, no!" Dib faked gasped. "I'm so sorry, guys. I was attempting to reveal the existence of the Invisible Man that roams the school, and I had the brilliant idea to catch him by dumping this bucket of paint on him."

Next, Dib shrugged non-apologetically.

"He was standing right behind you guys, but it appears that he moved the last second."

Dib was the worst liar ever to exist, Gretchen learned that day.

He couldn't lie even if his life depended on it.

But that didn't matter to Gretchen.

What mattered was what Dib had just done to their classmates.

Did Dib Membrane defend _her_ against her antagonists?

Or was he hunting for this so-called " _Invisible Man_ "?

The three boys glared at Dib and began to crack their knuckles.

"You're going to pay for that, Membrane!" Carl shouted.

That's when the class erupted into full chaos as the boys chased after Dib, and he avoided them.

The teacher was not pleased with the sight they saw when they returned to the classroom.

It would be a day they would rather forget, but not Gretchen.

That day was scorched into Gretchen's mind for the rest of her life.

Dib had a severe savior-complex and would seek people out he believed desperately needed help and assist them, often sacrificing his safety and needs for people.

Despite this, Gretchen couldn't help but feel special because Dib specifically chose to help her.

Over the years, Gretchen has noticed that Dib doesn't help everyone when they're in need.

That he only helps people during certain situations and people that don't mock or tease him, which was very little.

Dib didn't have to get revenge for her, but he did, and that probably amplified Gretchen's crush on him.

Gretchen could feel her body lean against the wall as she sank to her knees.

Her legs turned to jelly as her thoughts began to run rampant with thoughts of Dib.

Dib.

Dib.

**Dib.**

Oh, how she wished that once he wouldn't be so obsessed with the paranormal or proving Zim to be from another planet to take notice of her finally.

That he would finally take note to the stacks of Heart-shaped Steaks, she would leave on his desk and in his locker on Valentine's Day. On top of that, she would try to show interest in his weird fascination with the paranormal.

One Halloween, she had dressed up as a Kraken in hopes that he would be impressed by her costume choice.

Instead, he was on edged more than usual and hollering that he kept having horrible visions of a nightmarish world.

_Oh well._

There's no time for her to mull over her previous unsuccessful attempts at flirtation.

Today will be different.

This day she's going to tell Dib that she's infatuated with him and ask him out to see _Colossal: King of Monsters_ this weekend _._

Her plan was full proof.

Gretchen snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a locker slamming shut.

She quickly straightened herself up and looked around the corner and saw Dib still standing by his locker while he was adjusting the strap on his book bag.

This moment was her chance.

It was now or never.

Before Dib could start heading off in the other direction, Gretchen took off and ran towards him, Valentine's meat clinging to her chest.

"Dib!" She shouted.

Dib jumped at the sound of his name and turned around to figure out which student would attempt to talk with him at school.

Gretchen tried not to swoon as his golden orbs laid eyes on her outwardly.

She tried to calm down the heart palpitations in her chest as she slowed down to stand in front of him.

When Dib realized that the student in front of him was Gretchen, his expression changed from surprise to neutral.

Gretchen couldn't make head or tails of what that might mean.

"Oh," Dib said. "Hi, Gretchen."

"H-Hey, Dib." Gretchen stuttered. "How are you?"

Dib scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Dib never learned how to talk with girls properly, and he always found himself intimated when he was in the presence of one.

The only girl he conversed with regularly was his sister Gaz, and she emitted an aura that frightened all lifeforms and forced them to obey her every order or face her wrath.

Gretchen was no exception, even though she has shown to be pretty helpful, and she didn't converse with Dib out of pity.

He was always afraid he would overstep his boundaries with her, which was very easy for him to do.

He was fearful that one day she would either look at him in horror or disdain after their conversations.

She would never want to look at him or give him "friendship" tokens for the holidays ever again.

"Uhhh, I'm doing well." He replied hesitantly. "How are you?"

Gretchen perked up at his inquiry about her health.

 _Progress_! 

"I'm doing fine!" She replied cheerfully, over-bite, and all.

She couldn't help herself.

Typically, her conversations with Dib were very one-sided. She would ask him a bunch of questions, and he would respond out of politeness.

Yes.

Today was **most** definitely her day.

Dib nodded his head at her words.

"That's good," he replied.

At that moment, Gretchen decided to hang her head down to hide the red flush that was consuming over her face.

Being within proximity of Dib always did this to her.

"I'm sorry to have screamed at you like that," She replied shyly. Her earlier anxiousness kicked in again, and her hands started to shake slightly. "However, I wanted to give you this before the end of the school day."

Gretchen immediately shot out her arms in front of her to reveal the medium well-done heart-shaped steak that had _Be Mine_ , carved into it.

"H-Here!" She stammered. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dib!"

Her eyes remain glued to the floor, so she didn't have to witness the possible rejection written on Dib's face.

At this point, her hands were trembling while she squeezed the juicy meat as if it were her lifeline.

"Oh!" Dib said, dumbfounded.

He had forgotten what day it was today, despite the numerous Valentine decorations on the school's walls and dangling from the ceiling.

He reached out to take the gift from her hands.

Gretchen almost squealed when she felt his black manicured nails brush against her own.

"Thanks, Gretchen," He gratefully replied while making room in his bag for the present. 

He then continued. "You know, it's kind of funny. You're the _only_ person that gives me these, and I do appreciate it. It comes in handy when Gaz and I don't want to eat the food our chef robot, Foodio 3000, fixed us."

Gretchen didn't know what to think about that last part.

Her earlier elation dimmed at Dib's lack of awareness.

She _did_ give him presents **every** year.

Even after the whole _N_ _ew-Girl_ incident back in 5th grade.

She remembers being wholly devastated as she watched Dib make conversation and attempt to share the steak she gifted him that day with their new female classmate.

However, Gretchen never saw her again after that week, and Dib wasn't bothered by the New Girl's disappearance, so she was delighted at that prospect.

That day was what sparked Gretchen to change her approaches in the last few years.

She was not about to lose her chance with Dib without making her feelings known.

Dib was oblivious.

He may be the smartest boy in their grade, but when it came to familiar social cues, he severely lacked in that area.

 **A lot**.

So, she has to be direct.

She wasn't going to let Dib's comment stop her.

She was a woman on a mission.

With her grin still in place, yet much smaller, she replied, "I'm glad I could be of help."

A silence fell over between the two, and Dib began to fidget as he waited to see if Gretchen had anything else she wanted to say to him.

After a moment passed with Gretchen still beaming at him - Dib didn't understand why she was always smiling at him - he decided it was time for him to start heading to his next class before his classmates' arrival.

"Wellllll," Dib drew out. "If that's it for now, Gretchen, I got to head to class n-"

When Dib started to clutch on to his bag strap and turning his body away from her, Gretchen felt her chest tighten in panic.

No.

Not again.

Not this Valentine's.

"Wait!" She shouted.

Out of desperation, Gretchen latched onto his arm as an effort to make him stay a moment longer.

Dib jerked in shock at the contact and was taken back by the frantic expression on Gretchen's face.

For as long as he knew Gretchen, he had never seen her look as frazzled as she did at that moment.

She was always composed in the most stressful of situations.

She wasn't even freaked out during the lice incident that occurred when they were still Ms. Bitter's students.

Yet, right now, Gretchen looked nervous and desperate.

Perhaps, Gretchen was in some trouble and came to Dib in seek of assistance.

He decided to stay and see what else Gretchen had to tell him if it was this important that she had to reach out to him.

"Are you okay, Gretchen?" He asked curiously.

He placed a hand on her shoulder in hopes of alleviating her distress.

Gretchen snapped out of her mindset at the touch and immediately unlatched herself from Dib when she realized that she was acting rash and crossing boundaries.

"I-I'm fine, Dib!" She stated to Dib, loudly. To calm herself down, she closed her eyes and took a deep inhale.

After she exhaled, she opened her eyes and was graced with Dib's puzzled face.

_Oh._

He looked so stupid yet cute when he made that facial expression.

He would be hers.

"I actually have something I need to tell you," Gretchen finally mustered the courage to say. "It's important."

Dib raised his eyebrow, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah?" Dib inquired. "What is it, Gretchen?"

Gretchen could feel her mouth become dry at the question and licked her lips as if she were parched.

This was it.

This was her moment.

There was no turning back now.

She was about to confess her feelings to her long-time crush.

"I... I-I have a confession to make." She said firmly.

Gretchen clutched at the edges of her orange silk blouse in hopes it will keep her steady.

She was internally fighting herself not to get lost in Dib's eyes, face, and comforting weirdness as she was mustering the last bit of her courage.

It was now or never.

"Dib I lo-"

At that moment, Dib was no longer standing in front of her.

Instead, he was lying a few feet away from her after flying in the air.

He was lying on the ground, clutching the back of his head in pain and agony.

Beside him, lay a large, substantial sized wrench and his bag.

Gretchen blinked in confusion while her mind processed what had occurred until she heard a familiar loud and shrill voice.

" _HA_! That's what you get _pig_ , **Earth-smelly**!"

No.

"Did you really think that **_Zim_** wouldn't find out about your _trespasses_? Well, think again, **_stink-brain_ **!"

No.

No.

**NO.**

This could **not** be _**happening**_.

Of all the scenarios that could have happened, this was the one thing she prayed to whatever God or Mystical Being would not happen!

Dib groaned from his spot on the floor as he managed to pull himself up from off the floor.

He shot Zim a glare while rubbing the bruise that was now forming on the back of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zim!" He hissed.

"Uhh-"Gretchen tried to speak up before being cut off.

" **Lies!"** Zim yelled.

"Liar. Liar. Liar. Pants for hire!" He huffed. "Zim knows that the Dib-human has been creeping around my all-mighty base and implanting your _primitive_ tech in hopes of capturing Zim when his defenses are down!"

"What are you talking about?!" Dib shouted back.

He was furious.

It's been a minute since Zim had pulled a stunt like this since their temporary truce.

"Also, it's Pants on fire, you jackass!"

Gretchen could feel herself become one with the background as the two became absorbed with one other.

This situation always happened when the two were in the vicinity of the other.

"You're a donkey's rear end!" Zim screeched.

Gretchen flinched at the sheer volume of the green kid's voice.

How Zim could reach such an octave with only being 57 inches tall was a mystery.

The world may never know.

"I haven't snuck inside your base all week." Dib bellowed. "My dad has noticed that my grades haven't been up to par due to our late-night sparring and adventures, and he told me that either I start raising them back up or he's going to force me to do an internship at his labs for the summer."

Dib shivered at the last part.

He had worked for his dad once, and while it wasn't bad, it wasn't something Dib found himself wanting to spend his vacation doing.

He would prefer hunting for cryptids late-night and foiling Zim's attempt at world conquest than being stuck in some Lab studying "Real Science."

Gretchen could feel her panic from earlier rise inside of her and screaming as she realized the two forgot about her.

Zim lifted his chin in the air and let out a small huff in annoyance.

"Pathetic," he spits out. "Can't manage your school life while preventing your future overlord's genius schemes, hmm?"

Next, Zim let out a condescending laugh.

"I don't understand why I haven't taken over this messily dirt-ball you call a planet if your dedication to be the Earth's savior was this weak."

"I don't understand it either, _Zim_." Dib hissed at him. "It's not as if you've been abandoned and left here to die by your people."

Gretchen saw Zim slightly flinch at Dib's harsh words, and his eyes displaying the slightest hint of hurt before it quickly changed to a blank stare that was unreadable.

Now, not only was the young girl uneasy but curious.

Did Zim's parents abandon him?

If that was true, that's sad, and Dib shouldn't mock the fact Zim was abandoned by them.

Gretchen opened her mouth to comment that Dib was being unreasonably rude and disrespectful, but was interrupted once again by Zim's intrusive voice.

"Anyways," Zim drawled, arms crossed as if ignoring Dib's comment was said at all. "You will make sure to stay out of Zim's base, or else you will face the wrath of Zim and the mighty Irken Empire."

"Oh, please, Zim," Dib stated, rolling his eyes. Zim could be so ridiculous and annoying. "Like your leaders care about-"

Before Dib could finish his sentence, Zim had dashed past him, picking up his forgotten school bag off the floor.

"HA!" Zim shouted triumph. "Victory for Zim!"

"Hey!" Dib yelled. "Zim, give that back! I need my stuff in there for my next class!"

Zim laughed maniacally. "Oh? You need this raggedy and dingy bag?" He probed. "Well, you'll have to pry it from my three-clawed irken hands, Dib!"

Zim then took off down the hall and was out of sight.

"ZIMMMMM!!!!" Dib howled, before taking off after the short green alien.

Gretchen remained standing there in the now empty and silent hallway.

She wanted to cry.

She was positive she could hear her heart shatter inside of her chest.

This scenario was not in her plan.

She couldn't believe it happened again.

She was forgotten about, and her attempt at admission a failure.

As soon as Zim popped up, she knew there was no hope for her.

He was Dib's first and foremost priority when it came to anything.

There was nothing Dib cared more about and vice versa.

Gretchen couldn't repress the shiver that ran down her spine as she recalls the glance Zim threw her way after knocking Dib down to the ground with the tool.

At first, she was taken back by Zim's cold and unwavering stare.

The two rarely conversed, so she didn't understand the hostile look he was silently trying to tell her.

But now.

After witnessing the display that played out in front of her, she knew.

She knew what he was saying to her.

 _Back off_.

Zim did that on purpose.

He planned that whole scene.

He was probably searching for Dib when he came across the two.

Zim _knew_ what she was about to say.

Gretchen felt hopefulness grip her by the throat as she realized that she would never get the chance to tell Dib the extent of her affection.

Because Zim wouldn't allow it.

Not only that, but she felt tears prick at her eyes as she came to another dreadful and heart-stopping realization.

That Dib would never pay her any attention or give her the intimacy she craved as long as Zim was in the picture.

She lost her shot at love before she was even a player.

As the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, and school children began to pour into the halls, Gretchen stood still as people passed her by.

When the next bell rang, and students were back inside their classes, she remained.

Silent tears streamed down her face.

She couldn't stop the hiccups and wheezes that escaped from past her lips.

She never stood a chance.

Her first love would never blossom and come to fruition.

She lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gretchen! I wish that her character was more prominent in the series because I love the interactions she has with Dib in the show and comics.
> 
> I headcanon that Gretchen has had experiences with paranormal but has either rejected them as childhood fantasies or is in massive denial. This headcanon solidified in my mind after re-watching the lice episode and the issue where she has a theory that Ms. Bitters is a Giant Bug and plans on turning everyone into bugs, which Dib calls bullshit. Gretchen would probably be the type to believe in pseudo-paranormal than "real" paranormal.
> 
> The last chapter will focus on the character perspective; everyone's been waiting for most - Zim. 
> 
> Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter, and feedback is appreciated.


	3. Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for since the beginning - Zim's chapter! I apologize for the late update. These last couple of weeks under quarantine has taken a toll on me. I've found out that I won't - along with many other students - be having graduation, and online work is strenuous. I've been let go from my job, so I haven't been feeling motivated as of late. However, I was able to push myself and get this chapter done because it was sitting on my computer for so long, nearly finished. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and it meets your expectations.

_Zim's Inner Thoughts_

~~Zim's Inner Thoughts Breaking Through His Denial and Programming~~

* * *

There was no problem that was too big or too small for the Almighty Zim to handle.

He could solve any problem that came his way and overcome any adversity he faced.

He was Zim.

He was the most exceptional Irken soldier to live.

_No, he wasn't._

Despite what others of his species might say, Zim was a revered ~~demoted~~ Elite Irken soldier and used to be one of the top head scientists that worked under The Almighty Tallest Miyuki, herself, during her long and influential reign. 

_Her death was his fault._

_Never was there a day since her death where guilt didn't consume him._

_Nowadays, not too many Irkens can claim such a title._

_Many of them that held an extensive and high position was wiped out after Impending Doom I._

_Yet, another checkmark on his lists of mistakes._

_To have been in direct contact with The Almighty Tallest Miyuki was viewed as a privilege and honor._

_Many other Irkens would have killed to be in his previous position._

_He had once thought it to be a great honor as well._

_However, he now recognizes that his position was the direct cause of her swiftly timed death._

It wasn't typical for an Irken of his short stature to be elected to such a high ranking position.

Zim had stood out amongst his peers and can remember the envious and bitter looks his colleagues threw at him daily.

At the time, Zim had simply ignored the glances and relished in his coworker's jealously, knowing that he was regarded as one of Miyuki's favorite scientists.

_He never understood why Miyuki held him in high regard, but he didn't care to know the answer._

_It was nice to have someone finally look at him for once._

He deserves the highest appraisal and respect for this simple fact.

_That would never happen, though._

_The trial had exposed him as a traitor to his people and alienated him further from his comrades._

_Her death was indeed a tragic day in post-control brain history._

_No one would ever forget it, let alone allow him to forget that her azure blood was on his hands._

_It didn't matter that he didn't know how his experiment got loose nor how it grew to such an enormous height._

_It mattered less that Zim had reported that his creation – the blob – was missing from his lab two weeks prior before the tragic incident occurred._

_Before heading off for his lunch break, Zim had made sure that he had neutralized and locked up his creation in the lab's security vault._

_It was to his shock and surprise when he returned to find the vault empty - his blob stolen - along with all of his lab notes and research._

_He wasn't allowed to explain that the blob wasn't meant to be a weapon nor to crave living flesh._

_Zim had created the blob at Tallest Miyuki's request to solve the overabundance collection of garbage that was polluting Irk and its conquered planets._

_The overflowing of snacks and gluttonous appetites was having an impact on Irk, mainly when the society was producing more than it could clean up._

_He had thought a creation that can absorb and break down any type of wasted substance or material without falling apart was a brilliant solution to Irk's endless trash problem._

_He had thought wrong._

_Now, Zim was the indirect cause for not only one, but two Tallest's death – even though no one cared for Tallest Spork._

_He became seen as the lowest of the low._

_He was a stain on his people's revered and feared name._

He graduated at the top of his class, his scores unmatched.

Many might say it was a fault in the system, ~~and they may be correct~~ , but they're only jealous that a ~~small, weak, pathetic, and inferior~~ flawless invader such as himself surpassed them. They couldn't handle the fact that an Irken of his "short" stature could be in any way be superior to the rest of them.

His skills and quick wit that got him out of the stickiest situation made him well-known amongst his hatch mates.

_The infamy of his reputation wasn't because of rumors that he killed 5 Pak technicians, as well as his entire crew and commander during the takeover of planet Vort._

_No one could prove that incident happened anyways._

No issue was too complicated or too complex for him that it could stump him in his track.

However, a recent issue that has developed in his life, and it has proven itself to be quite a _predicament_.

Not only was it a problem, but it was an _annoying_ one as well.

It had started to take over Zim's thoughts and was the only thing he found himself thinking about when he was left alone to his own devices.

The problem is Dib.

However, it wasn't merely the _Dib_.

Zim has dealt with his enemy - _Are they still enemies? What do you call your enemy when you two are on a break and have a temporary truce?_ \- for three Earth years now, so he knows how to handle the Dib-human.

Nonetheless, this new issue regarding the Dib was unlike anything Zim has dealt with or felt before.

The issue was Dib's new height.

Ever since the Dib-stink reached the human development stage called "puberty," Zim learned in the human's remedial carnal reproduction course, Zim has been _distracted_. 

The reason for Zim's distraction wasn't because he found Dib's spike in height very attractive.

Oh, my Tallest, no!

For Irk sakes!

That thought is disgusting.

The Dib-monkey belonged to a primitive species. The humans had barely started exploring their solar system, and they fought amongst themselves frequently.

They almost caused their extinction three times!

What kind of idiotic species fight amongst themselves because of differences and pollutes their home planet to the point it's nearly uninhabitable?

Zim belonged to the Almighty Irken Empire, and it was not only revolting but disgraceful to have particular interests in inferior species.

_It was a sign of a significant error in programming._

_It was a sign that Zim's defective._

_That Zim could feel certain emotions that had been brainwashed and erased from Irken biology and memory._

_Zim's attraction for Dib would have him put on another Trial and erased by The Control Brains._

_But then again, maybe not, considering the last time Zim was on Trial, The Control Brains went haywire when they tried to delete his Pak's existence and told him that he wouldn't be a part of the Collective._

_Tallest Red and Purple were upset when that occurred._

_It's eerie to think that the three of them were once close during their training days._

Zim was perfect.

There were no flaws to him.

_There were many flaws to him._

There wasn't a chance that he had primal icky gross feelings for the Worm-baby.

The very notion was preposterous.

It made Zim want to cackle at the absurdness of it all.

But yet, and Zim couldn't resist throwing a glance towards the back of the classroom where his enemy sat, Zim couldn't lie and say he didn't find Dib's new height impressive.

Most irkens average at about 60 inches, with the current Tallests being 74 inches; it is for this sole reason why Irkens associate tallness with greatness.

Not too many irkens were tall, and those that did stood out amongst the rest.

Those that were tall were to be respected and admired, especially The Almighty Tallests.

They were second in command to The Control Brains, and they were greatly revered.

However, the Dib was proving himself to be a worthy adversary against the Tallest themselves.

Previously, at the start of the school year, Dib stood out amongst his peers with his newly achieved height at 67 inches Zim's Pak had calculated. But, as the year progressed, the Dib grew even more.

It got to the point that the Dib was moved to the back of the classroom by their instructor due to other filthy student's complaints about Dib's freakishly abnormal body and head blocking their view of the board.

Before, Dib stood at about 67 inches.

Now, he was a hulking 70 ½ inches.

A few inches short of Tallest Red and Purple themselves.

_Irk._

_If only Dib hatched as an Irken instead!_

Not like that would have changed anything or made things better!

_Yes, it would have._

Once again, Zim was a perfectly normal Irken soldier, and he did not succumb to puny and lousy horrible human emotions!

_If Dib had been born an ordinary Irken soldier, at the very least, Zim could have continued to lie to himself and admire him without the overwhelming feeling of guilt_.

It wasn't as if when Dib would now pin him to the ground during their squabbles, Zim would feel his inner physical organs twist into knots, and his tymbal vibrate.

_On rare occasions, his tymbal would make a distinct chirping noise._

_The first time this happened, Zim was confused and scared._

_He didn't understand what was happening with his body and couldn't figure out how to make the noise stop._

_The Dib had thought the sound was emitting from a weapon Zim was hiding on him._

_If only that had been the case._

_Later, after their battle had ended in a draw, Zim had ordered his computer to find any known information about Irken biology pre-control brains._

_It took some time and a lot of hacking to get past Brain Control technicians firewalls and security codes._

_All information about historical events and background on prior-Irken biology was locked up and kept hidden from the civilization's public eye._

_Why was this action taken?_

_No one knows, and no one asked._

_Everyone knew better than to ask questions._

_All except for him._

_After weeks of slaving in front of his monitor and overriding administrative access, Zim discovered what the sound meant._

_His face paled in horror at the discovery._

_Now when he battles Dib, he makes sure that he's wearing a silencer girdle beforehand._

Nor was it like that Zim felt an urge of excitement course through his veins when he would find Dib looming and hunched over in some corner, like some sort of predator.

_"These emotions that you are experiencing are an error", the head Pak technician told him as the other workers made sure that Zim was restrained against the lab table. "It's an error in your code that needs to be corrected." The technician than smiled creepily at him, "If not, we have another method to solve the issue, and you won't have to worry about anything ever again."_

It wasn't even as if Zim has been secretly stealing the Dib's old clothing and finding himself rubbing his face and antennae all over them to inhale Dib's new scent.

_The Dib's pheromones were pleasing to his lekku's._

Zim was not attracted to the overgrown stink-beast.

_Irken that showed signs that resembled that of pre-control brain mating or courting rituals were deactivated at once._

He respected no one but his revered Tallest.

_His tallest. Dib._

Realizing where his train of thoughts was going and feeling his tymbal vibrate terribly to the point he might chirp in public, Zim went into panic mode and did the most logical solution that anyone in his position would do.

He banged his head against his desk.

Hard.

Repeatedly.

The continuous loud smack of Zim's head against his desk broke the tranquility in the classroom and caused the geometry instructor to pause their lecture about the Pythagorean Theorem.

"Zim!" His instructor, Ms. Strive, yelled.

The familiar loud bellow of his name that reminded him of his drill sergeants caused Zim to straighten up immediately in his seat at full attention.

When Zim lifted his head, he noticed that the other smelly children's eyes focused on him, including the Dib's.

However, unlike the other students' peculiar stares, the Dib's gaze was fixated and observant.

It was as if their classmates and teacher's presence didn't matter to Dib, except for Zim's.

That Zim was the only thing that mattered on this godforsaken planet that shouldn't even exist.

Zim refrained himself from physically shivering as he felt ~~excitement~~ displeasure run down from his spinal column to his park.

Zim quickly returned his attention to the human lecturer as not to raise suspicion.

Nor the Dib-human's.

He watched as he saw the instructor's mouth pruned in annoyance at having her class interrupted. 

Before the geometry teacher could scold Zim for cutting into her boring lesson, Zim came up with a quick lie off the top of his head.

"There was an icky gross bug on my desk," he faultlessly announced. "Very big and hairy."

Ms. Strive, as well as his inferior peers, blinked as they slowly processed his words.

Ah, humans.

So dim-witted and slow.

It's a miracle their species have survived this long on the edge of the vast universe trillion miles away from most lifeforms.

His Dib, however, was unlike the rest of them.

The Dib understood every word that slipped off his tongue and saw through his every lie.

"I had nothing sufficient enough to destroy it," Zim continued. "So, I used the only proper resources I had at the time to eliminate the pesky parasite."

Zim pointed at his forehead to emphasize his argument.

Ms. Strive then rolled her eyes at Zim's antics, while other students shivered and voiced their disgust of there being a giant bug in the classroom.

"Well then, next time, bang your head quieter," she huffed.

Ms. Strive then turned back around to face the board and immediately dived back into her lesson for the day.

The other students followed suit and went back to writing down their notes or secretly going on their phones.

Everyone except for Dib.

Zim could recognize the big-headed boy's stare anywhere, considering the human boy fixated on Zim for the past three earth rotations.

Zim ignored the Dib's stare, knowing that it would only infuriate him more, not gaining Zim's attention with his intense stare.

Zim inwardly chuckled to himself as he heard Dib's familiar upset wheeze and foresaw Dib hunting him after class and questioning him about the scene he caused in class.

As the minute hand of the clock ticked by and the teacher drowned on, Zim waited patiently for the school bell to signal their release from the school prison for the day.

When the bell finally rang, many of the students sighed in relief and reached for their bags before heading out the classroom door.

During the noisy commotion of chatter and paper rustling, Ms. Strive shouted an announcement towards the students as they exited out the classroom.

"Remember, students!" She called at the top of her voice. "Today and tomorrow are the last days to buy tickets for the Eighth Grade Formal! If you're planning on going, they are selling tickets after school today in the school's courtyard and tomorrow at lunch."

Zim paused mid-step at the announcement as he made his way to the exit door.

Oh yes.

The Eighth Grade Formal.

Zim has repeatedly heard the other stink-beasts chatter about it for the last few weeks.

From what Zim has learned after committing to extensive research on his computer, he learned that the event is a dance.

But not just any dancing event.

It's an event that marks human's passage from smeethood to something they call "adolescent-hood."

Also, it's an event where humans begin to seek out potential future mating partners and start courting.

As Zim further researched this strange occurrence, he also learned of a similar event titled "prom" that happened later on in the school children's life.

Prom was more severe for young humans because it signified that they had finally reached adulthood and where they would pledge themselves to their future mate and commit to them for the rest of their life.

Humans that were rejected or not able to find a date for prom were considered undesirable future partners.

That's what Zim learned from watching the popular human films that told the stories of different humans accounts of their lives, called _Prom, Never Been Mouthed,_ and _Feetloose_.

However, dancing rituals before the big prom affair were still held with importance because it allowed the school children to explore every option that was available to them before settling on a future partner.

When Zim first found out about this event, he wasn't overcome with thoughts of contempt and mockery as one might believe after learning, the primitive beasts participated in silly and frivolous match-making customs.

No.

Instead, his thoughts immediately went to his rival – Dib.

He wondered if the stink-boy would be participating in the upcoming event.

He pondered if his sworn foe would begin to devote less time to stopping Zim's effort of global domination and start to get up caught up in the whole mess and begin to follow his peer's actions and start seeking out potential mates.

Zim immediately thought of the metal-faced human girl with pigtails, and he couldn't help but release a low hiss that made the few students that were walking around him jump back in alarm.

She was such a delicate and weak-willed creature.

Zim could not believe the gall she had to think that she could steal the Dib-worm's attention from Zim's nefarious scheming.

Zim noticed prior months back that the girl's behavior had erratically changed as the insufferable lovesick holiday, the humans called The Valentime's Day, approached.

The purple-haired human had started to stalk and track Dib's every moment between classes and after school.

At first, Zim had thought that she was studying the Dib's pattern to pull an awful prank on him like the other horrendous school children tended to do on occasion.

Yet, when Zim had heard her begin to confess the dreaded L-word to his human in the deserted hallways, he knew that he needed to step in and prevent the scene playing out in front of him.

No mere human girl was going to take Dib-stink's focus away from thwarting his evil plans with confessions of affection.

She was a bad choice of mate for the Dib-human all things considered.

Zim saw her as weak-willed and delicate.

His rival deserved a potential mate that was iron-willed and bold, not someone unable to stand up for themselves and who would back down immediately when faced with a challenge.

She proved this to be true when she was too feeble to confront Zim after he stared her down for encroaching on his territory.

The fact she even assumed that she could be a potential perfect match for his enemy was laughable.

No one was worthy of his human.

_Accept, maybe himself._

Lost in thought, Zim didn't notice that majority of the class and the teacher had left.

Zim was brought back to reality when he felt a familiar looming presence hovering over him.

"What was all that about Zim?" He heard the voice of his antagonist inquiry above him.

Ah.

The Dib was so predictable.

Of course, he would approach Zim after class once everyone and the teacher had dispersed from the classroom.

The instructor could care less if students remained inside because it was the end of the school day, and she wanted to go home like the rest of the smelly students.

Dib's most likely going to question him about the scene in class and will suspect Zim of plotting an evil scheme.

Zim turned around and raised his head to face his greatest and only adversary.

"I know not what you're talking about," he scoffed.

Next, Zim raised his gloved right hand to wave it up and down repeatedly in a shoo motion.

"Now step away from me, meat-brain. The human stench your people call "pube-rty" is emitting a strong offensive smell that it's burning my ocular implants."

Dib scowled at Zim's jibe about his body odor and straightened up himself to make himself appear more intimidating.

If only Dib knew that his action had an opposite effect on his arch-enemy. 

Zim ignored the low hum of his tymbal at the thrill of the Dib-creature.

"You can't distract me, Zim," Dib hissed. "What was that whole-scene in class, hmm? Typically, you try not to bring much attention to yourself to prevent people from realizing you're not what you claim to be."

Then, Dib took a step forward, invading Zim's bubble.

"Are you planning another one of your diabolical schemes again, Zim? Did you get lost in thought and forget where you were when you were imaging the world burning? Are you considering going back on your word and breaking our truce agreement?"

If Zim were truly human, he would roll his eyes at Dib's quizzing.

The human boy had a severe issue where he was always under the impression that Zim or any other paranormal creature was questionable, dishonest, or dangerous, even when there is no reason to be suspicious.

Paranoid, much?

Instead of answering his questions, Zim pushed Dib away from him to put some distance between the two of them.

"Shut your noise-hole, pig-breath," Zim huffed. "I was not thinking about global conquest or planning any attempts towards world domination."

"Then what was the commotion in the middle of the lecture about, parasite?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Dib-stink."

Zim crossed his arms and raised his chin in the act of defiance.

"Besides, even I were to tell you; you wouldn't be able to fully grasp or understand the greatness that is Zim's mind!"

Dib gawped at Zim in irritation at his antics.

Stereotypical Zim. He believed he could pull the wool over his eyes.

Since Zim's arrival to Earth, Dib has learned to read the telltale signs for when the alien is hiding something from him.

After years of stalking observing and recording his behavior, Zim thought he could fool Dib and convince him that his episode in class was nothing, and he shouldn't be concerned.

Well, not this time.

Dib would be damned if he let another Florpus incident occur.

"Pfft. Try me, space-boy." Dib challenged.

Zim didn't understand why he found the big-headed human so attractive he tolerated the Dib-human.

Every word that slipped off of Zim's serpent tongue, the boy believed to be some sort of challenge.

It was an ~~alluring~~ annoying trait.

"Well, not that it's any of your business," Zim emphasized. "Zim's thoughts were on the upcoming event you humans commonly participate in that involves waving your arms and legs in every direction rhythmically to different sound wave frequencies."

Dib's facial expression morphed from one of suspicion to confusion at Zim's remark.

"The Dance?" He questioned.

"Yes." Zim declared matter-of-factly.

He didn't even look up at Dib when he said it, preferring to stare at his gloved three talons casually.

This statement did not make any sense to Dib's logical mind.

"Why would you be concerned about the Eight Grade Formal?" He wondered while raising an eyebrow.

"See!" Zim exclaimed, with his arms raised in the air. "This is the exact reason why I said you would not be able to comprehend the intricate network and intellect that is my superior Irken brain."

Dib had to refrain himself from his strangling the invader in front of him.

He should be accustomed now to his enemy's jibes about his intelligence and belittlement of his people, but the young paranormal investigator had trouble smothering the rising anger within him.

No matter how many times Dib has proven himself through the thwarting of his nemesis's evil plans, Zim's words always got under his skin.

He kept repeating to himself in his head that the two had a truce as of late, and one of the agreements was no physical altercations without probable cause.

Dib took a deep breath and counted to the number three, before continuing his probing of the space-bug.

"You're avoiding the question." He stated, calmly.

Zim tsked in annoyance at Dib's pestering.

He knew that the investigator was restraining himself from jumping him and demanding answers.

_Of course, not that he would mind the former part._

Zim was not in the mood to be dealing with his outburst and knew the obvious answer was to give Dib what he wanted so that he would leave him alone.

"I've been extensively researching your human "hoedown" as I've seen some people on the internet chatty-box refer to it," Zim replied.

"I've come to the knowledge that it's required every human participates in the sordid affair. Zim cannot risk exposing himself after this long of going undetected, so I was planning on participating in your filthy and unsavory Earth occasion."

"First, it's called a forum, Zim." Dib corrected.

"Second, it's not mandatory you go to the dance. It's optional."

"HA!" Zim yelled, pointing a finger in Dib's face. "That's what you would like to me to think wouldn't you, dirt-filth!

"Zim is well-informed of the significance of the dance affair and that those that don't participate in the ritual are viewed as inferior and sometimes outcasted. Do not think you can pull the orbs over my wool!"

Dib smacked Zim's hand away from his face.

"I'm shocked that you learned that much, yet you still don't know proper Earth sayings," he stated.

Ignoring the ridicule in Dib's voice, Zim faked a yawn, knowing it would grate on his nerves.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Zim is very aware of the surprising effect he has on other people."

Dib crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Based on Dib's body language, Zim could tell that the boy's curiosity was sated and that he accepted his answer for now.

Zim should feel relieved at this notion and leave the Dib to his endless pondering on whether what the extraterrestrial said was true or not.

However, for some reason, unbeknownst to him, Zim's feet were grounded to the spot.

There was a question that was annoyingly buzzing in the back of his superior Irken brain that popped up at the beginning of his rivals questioning.

It was starting to grate on his nerve.

His Pak kept sending quadrillion messages to his brain to suppress the question. Still, like every other situation that occurred in Zim's life, he was able to disregard and disobey the commands of his Pak.

Before Zim realized, the inquiry escaped his mouth without intention.

"So, whom will you be bringing with you?" Zim asked.

Dib came out of his thoughts of the possible mayhem Zim can cause by attending the dance and ways he can put a stop to it by Zim's weird question.

"Huh?" He blurted out in bewilderment.

Zim's muscles were stiff, and his mind consumed with excessive worry, as the familiar emotion of fear rose inside of his body.

He silently cursed himself for letting the intrusive thought escape him.

He didn't care who the Dib went with to the dance.

_Yes, he did._

Zim shook his head back and forth, as if Dib was the foolish one for not understanding his question.

"To the dance-thingy, Dib-creature." He replied.

Zim did his best to hide the anxiousness wracking his body.

"I'm up to speed on the details that at these gatherings, it is required one brings a partner or a "date" as it's called to say event. Zim was merely curious if the Dib-monkey was attending with a date in hand."

Dib squinted at Zim in speculation.

There was a hidden meaning behind Zim's words – there always was - yet, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out the underlying message of this one.

It would make sense for Zim to ask Dib whether or not he was attending the event, which usually meant he was up to a nefarious scheme, but for Zim to ask if he was bringing a date?

That was unlike him.

Still keeping his guard up, Dib answered his rival in a flat tone.

"I'm not going with anyone, Zim." He answered.

Relief and happiness swelled inside of Zim's squiggly-spooch at this news, and he ~~loved~~ _hated_ it.

He tried to suppress the emotions that overloaded his body and sent mixed signals to his Pak, but he couldn't.

They consumed him, and he felt compelled to continue chasing after them.

"Oh. Well, that's perfect!" Zim stated, eagerly.

_No._

_He couldn't._

_He shouldn't._

_It would destroy the nature of their relationship and destroy everything that he's been telling himself for the last Earth cycle._

If the human boy was perplexed before, he was downright baffled at this reaction.

"Perfect? Why would that be perfect?"

"You can be Zim's date, then." The alien stated confidently.

Dib blinked.

He blinked not once, but twice.

Shock could not describe the emotion that he was experiencing right now.

Did those words seriously come from the mouth of his enemy?

"Wha-?"

"You will provide me assistance throughout the evening," Zim continued. "You will explain to Zim the complex details and practices of the event to make sure that I will not slip up and be found out by any of the other smelly children attending."

Dib's mouth fell open, gaping wide.

"Excuse me?!" He hollered.

Zim pressed on, paying no heed to his rival's stupor. "Also, Zim will require that you pick him up around evening. I understand that humans are weird about punctuality and there is such a thing as arriving too early, and Zim wouldn't want to risk the embarrassment of-"

"Hold the phone!" Dib yelled, interrupting Zim's rambling.

Zim could feel a lump in his windpipe take form as he took in then alarmed and bewildered expression of the Dib-creature.

_He knew it._

_He shouldn't have said anything._

"I'm not going to the Eighth Grade Formal with you!" Dib screeched.

Immediately, Zim's nervousness switched to that of anger at the human's refusal.

"You dare refuse your future overlord?" He yelled. "I'm giving you the graceful opportunity to assist your soon-to-be master and the ability to prove your worth so that you may be spared when the Armada arrives, and instead of gratitude, you reject Zim?!"

Dib heatedly glared at the little green menace in front of him.

"You're not my anything, Zim," he affirmed fiercely. "At the moment, we may have agreed to a temporary truce and are no longer at each other's throat constantly, but that doesn't mean we're close Zim. We're sure as hell are not close enough to the point I would even agree to go to the dance with you. I would rather risk the shame and humiliation of asking out anyone else, before attending with you."

_Ouch._

Zim could do nothing but stare at the Dib in disbelief.

The scorching fire within him died until it was nothing more than a pile of black charcoal at his greatest enemy's confession.

He felt as if a bucket of water had been poured on him, leaving him both cold and in excruciating pain.

Pain.

Zim was in pain.

However, it wasn't physical.

No.

The pain pulsed from inside of him and cruelly pinched and twisted at Zim's inner organs.

Zim was familiar with this type of pain.

He's experienced this same sort of pain throughout most of his lifespan.

_"A major flaw in his code," he recalls his prior general saying to the military technicians back in his academy days._

Yet, it's never felt like this before.

_"If it weren't for this flaw," they stated. "He would be the greatest and most fearsome Irken we have seen in over a century! He would be a great addition to Impending Doom and the Armada despite his low status. His talent would be wasted working in some dingy Lab all day"._

The pain he was experiencing now was stabbing, splitting, and scalding.

_His commander released a heavy sigh in disappointment._

_"But this error in his code. It gets in the way a lot, and I have to force him to follow orders from time to time."_

He felt as if he was on an autopsy table, and his body was cut open.

_"He cares too much."_

Zim could feel his ocular implants become heavy and threaten to leak as his tear ducts activate.

He never thought he could hurt in such a way.

Let alone that _Dib_ would be the cause for it.

"Also," Dib continued, not taking notice to the alien's silence and tense body language. "It's not as if your plans of world domination mean anything anymore. Not after your leaders permanently cut off all communication with you because of the Florpus incident."

Well, then.

The Dib-human sure knew how to dig in the correct places that would get to him.

Zim's cheek's flushed with shame and embarrassment.

How dare he?

_How dare he?_

Who does he think he is to _reject_ Zim?

How could he have let such an inferior creature talk to him in such a way?

_~~How could he have hoped that Dib may feel something close to affection for him?~~ _

Immediately, Zim took an aggressive stance and scowled at the human in front of him.

With his fists curled at his side, Zim let out a might howl at the Dib in a fit of rage of sorrow.

"Grrrr. It's not like I wanted to go to the putrid affair with you anyway!"

Dib took a step back at Zim's loud outburst.

He didn't understand why Zim's voice sounded raw as he shouted those words at him.

It wasn't as if Dib said anything that wasn't unusual from their typical squabbles.

Before Dib could respond, he keeled over as Zim kicked him in his shin.

"What the hell, Zim?" Dib shrieked as he curled up on the ground clutching the front of his leg below the knee.

"Shut up, Dib!" Zim continued to yell. "Just shut up-p!"

His voice cracked at the end.

Zim could hear how broken he sounded, and it infuriated him even more.

_How could he be so vulnerable?_

"You'll pay for your offense, Dib-smelly. You'll regret the day you got on the wrong side of Zim." The alien hissed.

Zim then stormed out of the classroom in a hurry, refusing to take a glance back in Dib's direction.

He actively chose to disregard the infuriated calls of his name from the classroom as he ran down the school's halls.

Everything around him became a blur.

His mind was racing with a mile a minute, and his PAK was communicating a thousand signals in an effort to calm him down before he strains himself.

One thing's for certain is that he recognized he needed to be far away from the human.

Far.

_Far._

**_Away._ **

Not paying attention to what or who was in front of his line of sight, Zim accidentally bumped into a standing student, tumbling over their feet.

Zim fell to the ground with a hard "oomph," legs and arms spread out.

As Zim tried to lift himself off the school's filthy and germ-ridden floor, the person he tripped over decided to make their presence known.

"Hey!" This person yelled, "You need to watch where you are going, pal."

Hands and knees on the ground, Zim lifted his head to curse up at the individual that got in his way of escape.

He immediately recoiled when he recognized the human standing before him.

"Oh. It's you." Torque grunted.

Great.

As if Zim's day can get any worse.

He had to run into the dumb, muscular, and athletic human.

The Torque human wasn't the biggest fan of Zim after he had burnt one of the putrid human's prized possession to a crisp back in their grade school's day.

Zim didn't comprehend the grudge.

It was the Smackey student's fault for leaving his item unintended and in range of his brilliant device.

Ever since then, from time to time, Torque Smackey would go out of his day to mess with him when they spotted one another.

Sometimes, Zim felt there was another reason for the robust monkey hostility towards him. 

But whatever was the reason, Zim could not figure it out for the life of him.

Zim gave the jock a dirty look as he lifted himself off the floor, challenging the muscular student.

Zim wasn't one to be intimidated.

Torque returned the stare, his eyes narrowing to slits, but his expression lightened up the longer he gazed at Zim.

"Wait," Torque said. "Dude. Are you crying?"

Zim's facial expression switched from one of anger to confusion at the human's words. His gloved-hand reached for his face, and he recoiled in shock when he felt a liquid-like substance on his face.

There was no possible way that he – Zim – was crying.

Why was this happening to him?

Torque took in Zim's stunned silence and rolled his eyes.

"Bro," he replied. "What are you? 5? What do you have to tear up about?"

Mortified at his display of weakness, Zim paid no heed to Smackey's comment and continued on his getaway.

Be that as it may, he made sure to push the Torque-human to the ground before making a hasty retreat.

Torque let out a string of curses as Zim took off past the metal school doors.

Zim didn't know for how long he ran for, but before he knew it, he was at the porch of his home base.

When he finally reached the steps of his Base, he paused and placed a hand on the door to catch a breath.

He needed to collect himself before heading inside.

He couldn't raise suspicions to his minions and had to act as if everything was normal.

After he got his bearings together, he put his hand on the golden doorknob and twisted it.

As soon as he opened the front door, the robot parents greeted him, and he was graced with the sight of Gir on the couch watching the accursed angry monkey show.

Minimoose was nowhere to be spotted, but that was not unusual.

Minimoose would make their presence known when they wanted to.

Gir turned his head away from the television program at the sound of the door opening and perked up at the sight of Zim.

"Hi, master!" His robot assistant greeted, right hand waving rapidly. "How was your day today?"

"Fine, Gir," Zim replied, showing little emotion.

The metal robot was unable to detect the monotonous tone in his owner's voice and simply smiled at his mater's response, happy that his lord's day went smooth.

Zim removed his disguise and tossed them to side.

"Gir!" Zim called to attention. "I'm going down to the Labs for a while. Do not disturb me for the time being, unless stated otherwise."

Gir's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, recognizing his lord's command, before returning to their standard turquoise color and giving his attention back to his favorite TV show.

Zim shivered in horror.

He hated that monkey and couldn't fathom why Gir enjoyed the horrid program so much.

Leaving his servant to his devices, Zim headed towards the kitchen, and the popped open the trash can to reveal the entrance to the underground lab.

Once inside, Zim roared an order to the bases artificial intelligence.

"Computer!" He commanded. "Take me down to the Labs."

"Fine," the computer groaned.

The elevator platform beneath Zim's boots lowered, and he was soon taken down to the bowels of his Base.

When he finally arrived at the Lab, Zim stepped off the floating platform and barked another order at his ai.

"Computer! Open a connection with the Almighty Tallests!" Zim ordered as he stood in front of the massive supercomputer.

"You knowww," the computer trailed. "It wouldn't hurt to use your manners."

Zim balked at his computer's words.

"Manners! As if the Almighty Zim would lower himself to such a standard."

_It's not as if he already didn't lower himself by attempting to court his enemy_.

Zim's face scrunched up at the intruding thought and shook his head as if it would help to get rid of it.

"Now seize with your unnecessary yapping and patch a call through to the Tallests'."

"Okay," The computer sighed.

The computer screen in front of Zim came to life, and the words Outgoing Transmission flashed on display.

Zim's fingers nervously twitched at his side as he silently prayed that his call would get through this time.

_He doesn't understand why he continues to do this when the results are the same._

_He hasn't been able to make contact with the Massive in months._

_He was banished by his people, exiled to a foreign planet, and cut off from the Armada._

_He was alone._

After a minute passed, the screen flashed and read Call Failure.

"Unable to connect with the Massive." The computer stated. "All communication links are blocked."

_Ah._

So that's how it was.

Zim stood in complete silence as he processed his computer's words.

After a moment, a broken chuckle escaped past his lips, and he shook his head in disbelief.

He wanted to be alone with himself and had a simple request to his Base.

"Computer," Zim said. "Turn off for the next few Earth hours."

Zim head the dull hum of his computer shutting down.

Next, he walked over his chair and sat down in front of the dark-screened supercomputer.

Zim stared at his keyboards.

He didn't utter a single word.

Then, he slammed his fists on his computer's keyboard, before curling in on himself.

A new set of tears began to trickle down his face.

How?

_How did he fall so low?_

This wasn't how he imagined his life would turn out.

_Abandoned_ and **_Shunned_** by his race.

Now, he was left to rot on a planet trillion miles away from any other source of life on the other end of the explored universe.

He wished that he never came to this dirtball of a planet.

He wished he never met the Dib-human.

If he didn't, it would have been easier for Zim to take over the planet.

He would have regained the respect of his Tallests by now and his people to the point they would have considered giving him another trial and un-exiling him.

That was the plan anyway.

He planned to get back in the good graces of his leaders by presenting the planet to them as a gift.

Yet, that plan flew out the window when he met the Dib-human.

The Dib-human was persistent and foiled every one of his plans at every turn.

If that wasn't bad enough, Zim had grown a sort of attachment to the stink-boy that was getting harder to deny each passing day on the planet. 

Yes.

Zim was aware that his interest in the human-boy existed way before his recent growth in height.

His new height simply made it harder to ignore.

He admired the Dib.

There were traits of his that made him stand out amongst his lesser peers.

The Dib was intelligent, combative, passionate, headstrong, impulsive, serious-minded, sophisticated, wild – Zim could continue about the traits he held in high regard to the earth boy.

A many of traits that any Irken would find appealing.

Could anyone honestly fault him?

But, the Dib wanted nothing to do with Zim, with understandable reasons.

That didn't make it hurt less, though.

Not only wasn't he wanted by the Tallests and his people, but Dib didn't want him either.

They all viewed Zim as a bother and wanted him gone.

Zim started to choke as tears streamed down his Irken face.

He was grateful that no one was around to witness his pathetic display.

Zim could not have feelings for Dib.

That would mean he was defective.

Zim was not defective.

He couldn't be.

Defectives were considered the lowest of the low.

They weren't even considered to be Irken.

Zim repeatedly began to bang his fist on the keyboard as he screamed in anguish.

Curse, Dib.

If Zim had never crossed paths with him, he could have succeeded.

He could have continued to lie to himself that he wasn't defective.

That he was a normal Irken.

Everything would have been so much easier.

A whimper slipped past Zim as he let his head lay down on the keyboards.

He hated Dib.

_No, he didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of evidence in the show and the comics that suggest that Zim is highly aware that he is labeled defective, and he has been banished to Earth. However, he is in denial and continually tries to prove himself to be a capable Irken to receive validation from those around him. 
> 
> I have a personal headcanon that, unlike other Irken's, Zim's PAK brain is not in control of his organic mind, which means Zim can disregard and ignore his PAK brain. However, his PAK continues to send him messages and take over his natural brain, which leaves Zim's mind in a constant state of arguing with one another and chaos. This idea is a favorite of mine because Zim's behavior is erratic, and he always seems to be quarreling with himself and has to correct himself.
> 
> I love the episode where when Dib tells Zim he doesn't want to see his planet destroyed, Zim's automatically like "Okay. Yeah. That makes sense." And there's a pause and Zim remembers that Dib's opinion doesn't matter and his mission is to take over Earth. It's as if Zim's PAK sent a message to his organic brain like, "Hey! No! That is unacceptable!"
> 
> Also, Zim appears to be the only Irken in the show thus far that is conscious and openly displays emotions that do not fit his society's worldview.
> 
> So I can imagine if Zim were to catch feelings for Dib, he wouldn't understand it at first, and when he realizes what they are, his PAK brain and Organic bran would be at war with themselves over whether it's acceptable or not for him to have affections for Dib.
> 
> Overall, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Comments, Feedback, and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> I might be writing another IZ fanfic soon, but who knows with what's happening in the world.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
